


Daemons

by By_the_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Daemons, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, He ends up liking it I swear, M/M, Non-Consensual, OT4, Weird fic dont judge, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_the_Void/pseuds/By_the_Void
Summary: Prompto has to walk home alone at night, what could go wrong? Not three sexy daemons capturing him just outside his home.





	Daemons

“ _ We’re sorry to inform you sir, but the bus that normally picks you up has broken down. We’re working on it, but it probably won’t be fixed tonight. Can’t figure out what’s wrong with it. Do try to find another way home, it’s dangerous at night. _ ” 

 

Prompto didn’t need to be told that. Nobody did since the daemons started appearing. Regardless, he thanked the woman on the line and hung up, watching the sun sink below the horizon. It was damn near 10PM, the sun only had a few more minutes before it was gone completely. It was a 30 minute walk to Prompto’s apartment. 

 

Not even cabs ran this late anymore, he’d need to walk.  _ Or run like Hell _ , he thought forlornly, crossing his arms. He was a fast runner, so maybe if he kept going and didn’t stop, he’d be fine. Most of the daemons were slow and lost interest after a moment of chase. 

 

“That’s the only plan I have,” he muttered, shrugging on his jacket and leaving the store, locking up behind him. He stood under the light of the stores sign for a few minutes, gathering his nerve before breaking into a dead sprint, like a shot out of a gun. 

 

He ran and ran, didn’t stop for a moment. Even when no daemons had appeared, though the sun was now completely down, he kept running. His fear kept him going, and he didn’t feel safe until he was in his neighborhood. He slowed it down to a jog, keeping wary, until he got to his door. 

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, he fumbled with his keys in his shaking hands. Put the key into the lock, twisted-

 

“Gotcha.” 

 

He screamed. Large arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight to a broad chest. The voice, right next to his ear, deep and gravel rough, let out an amused sound as Prompto began to struggle, kicking and clawing at the arms around him. Was he really about to be kidnapped?

 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that, Blondie.” 

 

“Let me go! Please! Six, please!” 

 

“Where’s the fun in that,” the voice drawled, arms tightening until it was difficult to breathe. “Just relax, Blondie.” 

 

“Did you get him?” A new voice. Prompto’s head whipped around to look at the approaching figure. Lean, taller than Prompto by a bit, messy black hair and a casual stride. Prompto’s made eye contact, and he froze. 

 

The newcomers eyes were black as sin, a smirk tugging on that pale face.  _ Daemons…? But he looks like a person… _

 

“Sure did. Fast little shit,” the voice behind him replied, head coming forward to lean on Prompto’s shoulder. The blonde risked a look. Dark brown hair. Tan skin.  _ Black eyes _ . 

 

“Sure is beautiful though,” the black-haired daemon replied.

 

“Where’s Iggy?” 

 

“Here.” 

 

_ Jesus Christ, how many are there!? _

 

The third figure made itself known, tall, muscular yet lean, just as gorgeous and black-eyed as the previous two. Except he sounded different… An accent? He couldn’t tell much, from the one word that had been said. 

 

Prompto mentally scolded himself for getting distracted by appearances and accents of all things. These three were  _ daemons _ , though they were clearly smarter than most of the mindless things that patrolled to kill whoever they saw out at night. 

 

_ You don’t know they won’t kill you… _

 

“Let me have a look at him.” The sandy haired daemons approached, gently grabbing Prompto’s jaw between long, gloved fingers. “He seems to be in good health, and he certainly is gorgeous. He’ll do.” 

 

“Do for what…?” Prompto finally found his voice, though it wavered from the fear he felt at the hands of these three mysterious daemon men. 

 

“For breeding,” the daemon behind him whispered into his ear. 

 

He fainted. 

 

\---

 

Prompto woke, eyes snapping open and breath hitching in panic. He was on his stomach, naked, could feel the silk sheets against his bare front… Could feel large fingers working his hole open slowly, stretching him and bumping his prostate gently. An involuntary moan slipped past his lips, though he tried to squirm his hips away from the intrusion. 

 

A large hand splayed over his lower back then, holding him down while those fingers continued to work. He felt a third press into him, his rim stinging with the stretch. “Wh-what… Are you…?” 

 

“Relax, Blondie. It’ll be better for everyone if you do. Trying to be gentle with ya but it’ll hurt if you tense up like that. C’mon, relax.” He felt the daemons fingers prodding at his prostate again, and then massaging it thoroughly until he all but melted against the sheets. 

 

“You’re doing very well,” came the low, accented voice, somewhere to his left. 

 

“We ought to tell him our names. That way he knows what to scream when we’re fucking him.” 

 

“Don’t be crude,” the accent snapped. 

 

“He’s got a point,” came the third voice, the raven from earlier. The pale face suddenly popped into his vision, causing him to jump, earning a scolding from the brunette for making him tense. “Shut up Gladio. You scare him more than I do. Hi there, name’s Noctis.” 

 

“N… oct…” The blonde wheezed at a particularly good touch to his sweet spot, tears pooling in his eyes from both humiliation and pleasure. The daemon before him, Noctis’, eyes went wide at the sweet sounding croon of his name. 

 

“Oh, I like this one. So I’m Noctis, as I said, the one who’s got you writhing on his fingers is Gladiolus. Gladio for short. The one with the stick up his ass is Ignis.” 

 

“Watch yourself, Noct,” came the reply to that last jab. 

 

Ignoring Ignis, he continued. “We’re gonna make you feel really good tonight, so good that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow without remembering what happened here. Now be a good human and give us your name.” 

 

The blonde was all but stupid with pleasure by this point, Gladio still working him on his fingers as Noctis spoke. So when the request for his name came, he complied. “Prompto,” he breathed on a moan, earning a smile from Noctis. 

 

“Good boy, Prom.” 

 

“He’s ready,” Gladio chimed in, pulling his fingers slowly from the scorching heat of the human beneath him. A whine, high and needy, answered his action. “Who’s going first?” 

 

“Not you, that’s for damn sure.” 

 

“Shall we flip a coin, then?” 

 

“Or… We could ask Blondie,” Gladio suggested, gesturing to the mess of a blonde on the bed, hips writhing as he tried to rub his erection against the mattress beneath him. 

 

“Capital idea.” 

 

“Well, Prom? Who’s it gonna be first? Me, Gladio, or Ignis?” 

 

The three watched as blown out purple-blue eyes shifted toward them, scanning the three of them slowly before his eyes came to rest on Ignis. When Ignis moved forward a bit and got no protest, that was all the answer they needed. 

 

“Damn, lucky bastard,” Gladio grumped. 

 

“It was your idea,” Ignis murmured, gripping slender hips and flipping the blonde onto his back. Said blonde whined at the loss of friction. “Hush, darling, I’ve got you.” 

 

Ignis slid home in one slow, smooth thrust. Prompto arched his back, a choked gasp escaping him as he impaled himself further on Ignis. The daemon grunted softly, making sure Prompto had time to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in. 

 

The pace was measured, the angle calculated so he brushed the boy’s prostate with every inward stroke. So perfect, so meticulous, so Ignis, and the blonde was going crazy. He writhed and moaned, jaw slack and eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 

He was a sight to behold. Noctis and Gladio kept each other entertained, keeping each other hard for when their turns came to fuck the beautiful blonde, stroking each other as they sat on the edge of the bed, watching. 

 

It didn’t take a horribly long time for Ignis to come, filling the blonde and fucking him still until his thrusts forced the white liquid out of the blonde’s abused hole. Finally pulling back, Noctis stepped in to take his place. 

 

“Ready, Prom?” 

 

“Ye-es,” he wailed, feeling empty. He wanted to be full again, and hated himself in the back of his mind for it, so far back that the feeling might as well not even be there, buried beneath the mind numbing pleasure. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Unlike Ignis, Noctis took his time working himself into the blonde. Slow, measured thrusts, sinking in half an inch at a time. He kept this up until Prompto begged to be fucked, and only then did he slide all the way in. 

 

Prompto moaned long and loud at the steady pace that Noct set, thrusts a slow, hard staccato, warm hands roaming over Prompto’s side, tracing the faint stretch marks on his stomach, wrapping around his hard cock and stroking it for only a moment before letting go. 

 

He had the blonde rolling his hips back to try and quicken the pace, milky white thighs wrapped around him to drag him closer. Noctis chuckled against the blonde’s ear. 

 

“Relax, Prom. Tell me what you need, baby.” 

 

“Need you to fuck me harder! Faster, c’mon… Please,” he begged, tears in his eyes, words slurred. Who could possibly say not to that? 

 

So Noctis let himself lose control a bit, fucking him just that much harder until he found his own release, adding to the spend already inside the blonde. He savored the feeling a moment before pulling out. 

 

“You’re up, Gladio.” 

 

“Do make sure you don’t break him,” Ignis chimed in, already aroused again, stroking himself. 

 

Gladio ignored them, climbing into Noct’s spot and flipping the blonde back onto his stomach. He grabbed slim hips, yanking the boy’s gorgeous ass into the air and holding him there. Feeling Prompto was plenty ready, having taken two cocks already, he rammed himself inside to the hilt and instantly set up a brutal pace. 

 

The slap of Gladio’s thighs against him made Prompto’s own sting, those thrusts jarring his body up the bed, his headboard slamming against the wall with every motion. Drool was sliding down the blonde’s chin, his face buried in the pillow, turned to the side so he could breathe. 

 

His moans had reached a high, almost screaming on every hard thrust. Eventually moaning did give way to screaming, which gave way to begging. Begging the large man to fuck him harder, to touch him, to let him come,  _ anything _ . 

 

Taking pity on the tiny body underneath him, he wrapped a large hand around the boy’s arousal, jerking him in time with his thrusts, grip tight until the boy came with a wail, body tensing like a bowstring. Gladio rode the boy through his orgasm, giving into his own and once again adding to the mess inside the boy. 

 

He slid out, released his grip on Prompto, and the blonde immediately collapsed on the bed. Come was pooling between his thighs, oozing enticingly out of his abused, gaping hole. 

 

“Hm. I believe some care is in order. Hope we didn’t hurt him,” Ignis said as he stood, retrieving his clothes. “Gladio, get him cleaned up, but don’t forget to plug him. Noct, change the sheets. I’m going to make him something to eat for when he wakes again.” 

 

\---

 

Hours had passed since Prompto had woken up. The daemons cared for him, feeding him, making sure he had water to drink, and gently massaging the aches out of his body. He was still acutely aware of the toy pressed inside him, aware of the come that it held inside. 

 

“This is fucking weird, still,” Prompto sighed out. He’d gotten to know the three daemons over the last few hours. Noctis was a sleepy Prince (Prompto didn’t know daemons  _ had _ royalty) who enjoyed video games, comic books, and shirking duties onto Ignis. Ignis was Noct’s advisor, hobbies included cooking and being stupidly perfect. Gladio is what Noct called his ‘Shield’, trained from a young age just like Ignis, to help and protect Noctis at all costs. 

 

He found out that high status daemons, such as themselves, could not get pregnant. Woman nor man. He’d asked about the lower daemons, to which he go a snarky reply from Ignis; “Well we certainly don’t want to breed with those disgusting imbeciles. Think of the children.”. So they were using Prompto as a surrogate of sorts. 

 

“We used magic to make sure you can become pregnant. Sorry it went down like this,” Noctis had said, looking a bit ashamed. 

 

“Well, as long as I don’t die giving birth to my daemon baby…” Prompto had tried to joke, though it brought him little comfort. 

 

“It’s just like having a normal child,” Ignis said firmy, trying to ease the boy’s worries. “Nothing to be concerned about, darling. There is one more thing, though…” 

 

He watched as both Gladio and Noctis winced at this, Noctis only looking more guilty as the seconds passed. 

 

“What is it,” Prompto ventured cautiously, wrapping his arms around himself. 

 

“You’ll need to come back with us. We can’t let you remain here while potentially carrying one of our children. If somebody found out, it’d be bad for both you and the child.” 

 

“I don’t think that’s the worst thing you’ve asked me to agree to throughout this whole things. Sure, why not.” 

 

\---

 

The Citadel was absolutely nothing like Prompto was expecting. It was brightly lit, absolutely stunning. He met the King, Regis, and immediately felt attached to the man. He was kind and caring, welcoming Prompto with open arms. 

 

“We’ll need to take you to see Iris,” Noctis told him, wrapping a gentle hand around his wrist. “She’ll be able to tell us if you’re pregnant, and whose kid you’re carrying. You’ll be rooming with whoever’s it is.” 

 

“Sounds reasonable.” 

 

So to Iris they went, the girl immediately cooing over Prompto, the blonde blushing scarlett. “He’s so adorable, guys! I can’t believe you got one so cute!” 

 

“I think you’re scaring him, Ir,” Gladio laughed at Prompto’s uncomfortable face. “So, he pregnant?” 

 

“Give me a sec,” she hummed, dropping to her knees in front of Prompto and resting her small hands on his stomach. Her hands began to glow softly, and her eyes lit up excitedly. “He sure is!” 

 

“Whose?” 

 

“The baby belongs to Ignis,” she informed happily, and Prompto helped her up. “Oh, such a sweetheart.” 

 

“Well Iggy, looks like you’re gonna be a dad.” 

 

Prompto turned to Ignis, and the man was practically glowing with pride, a small, candid smile on his lips. “I suppose that means you’ll be rooming with me, sweet Prompto.” 

 

\---

 

Six months had passed since the day he’d met these three daemons. He had, over time, fallen in love with Ignis, became best friends with Noctis, and came to adore Gladio and everyone else within the Citadel. 

 

He was well taken care of, his mate always doting on him and reminding him that he was perfect, despite the blonde becoming more self conscious as his stomach rounded and grew. 

 

In hindsight, this was still weird as fuck, as hindsight is always 20/20 after all. He was content though, as he stared down at the sandy hair resting lightly on his swollen belly, murmuring sweet nothings to their child. 

 

“I’d… If it’s a girl, I’d like to name her Cindy, if that’s okay…” 

 

“Of course, darling. Anything you’d like.” Ignis turned adoring seafoam eyes up on him, and Prompto couldn’t help but smile.

 

He didn’t have anything on the surface to live for anyway, before his new family came along. Daemons weren’t so bad after all. 

 

\---

 

**So I know this was like… Weird as fuck. x’D I don’t even know. It just wouldn’t leave me alone. First time writing anything that’s indicative of mpreg… Hope it didn’t turn out too awful. Anywho, review please!**


End file.
